


Broken But Healing

by logolepsy_girl



Series: Imagination [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logolepsy_girl/pseuds/logolepsy_girl
Summary: After a devastating attack on his home by the Death Eaters, Gerald Watson must learn how to heal and move on, and his two children are a huge motivator for him.Part of the Imagination short story collection.
Series: Imagination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027090





	Broken But Healing

The house was burning down, going up in flames...he had to get the children to safety, to his parent's house...

Gerald choked on near tears. Veronica, the love of his life was gone. The nasty Death Eaters had seen to that, and now they were in the process of destroying his home, the home he and his wife had spent so long saving and looking for. It had been the perfect home for their little family, and now it was all vanishing before his very eyes. 

He was panicking, and he couldn’t figure out what to do. The smoke and fire wasn’t helping either. 

*Think*, he told himself.* You need to be strong for your son and daughter. You all need to get out now! Now is not the time to dawdle!*

He peered through the gloom, his eyes burning from the smoke, desperately trying to find his son and daughter.

"Jacob! Annalee! We need to get out! We need to get out now!" His voice was hoarse but urgent. 

"Daddy, we're over here, Annalee's with me!" Jacob called back. 

“Jacob, take Annalee and go! Go now! I'll be right behind you! Be brave, my son!” He implored. It was forced out of him. It was getting harder and harder to breath and speak. The smoke was closing in on them, squeezing the air out of his lungs like a boa constrictor. 

Jacob knew he could not hesitate. Trembling, Jacob hoisted his little sister onto his back and hurried out of the building as fast as he could, not looking back to see if his father was following. Annalee was sobbing and coughing from the smoke. 

It was difficult, but Jacob did made it out with Annalee. The fire had started on the top floor, but it was quickly spreading. They had to dodge falling objects, and the smoke was still thickening, threatening them.

Jacob kept running. He knew that he had to get as far away as fast as he could, so that they could stay safe. 

"Jakey, where's Mummy? Where's Daddy?" Annalee asked shakily from behind. 

"I don't know, Annalee!" Jacob replied. 

"I want Mummy! I want Daddy!" Annalee cried, her voice shrill and worried. 

"I know Annalee, I know...It'll be okay!" Jacob said as Annalee started crying harder than ever. He was starting to get tired, but then he heard something that made his heart leap. 

"Jacob, slow down...I need to Apparate us away..." His father called, sounding winded and out of breath. He had made it out, too. 

Before they could make their escape, however, a high, cackling voice sneered, "Not so fast, mudblood-lover!" 

Their attackers had caught up with them. 

A curse flew out and struck Gerald's left leg...he was falling...the last thing he heard before he hit the ground was his children screaming...then he knew no more. 

Next thing he knew, he was coming back to consciousness. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. 

He was lying in a bed in a hospital ward. He could see the other beds and patients and the tables filled with potions and bandages. His left leg hurt badly, and it was very stiff. He was sure it was wrapped up. 

Sitting by his bed were Jacob and Annalee, his mother, and Arthur Weasley, a good friend of his. 

"Daddy!" The children cried, and they clambered into the bed with him. "Ouch..mind the leg, would you?" He said as they settled themselves in. 

Then, he turned to Arthur. 

"Hullo, Gerald. How are you feeling?" Arthur said to him. 

"I'm doing okay, I s'pose. My leg hurts pretty badly." 

"Yeah. The Healers did all they could, but that was a pretty nasty curse you took. They're not sure if you'll be able to walk well again." 

The news might have shocked him, but Gerald had more pressing matters on his mind. 

"What happened? I remember...the Death Eaters coming and all, but how did I end up here?" 

Arthur looked very grave. "It was a good thing you sent me that Patronus when you did, Gerald. I was able to get reinforcements and to head to your place to help in a jiffy. If you hadn't let us know right away..." 

"Anyway, I brought my reinforcements and we were in time to see you escape. But then...that absolute cow Bellatrix Lestrange hexed you and I saw you fall to the ground. We managed to get you and the kids to safety and we also drove the Death Eaters off your property. You've been in St. Mungo's since. The Healers took care of the kids, gave them some stuff for their lungs and their nerves. And then they started taking care of you and well...here we are." 

"W-what about the house? Anything salvaged at all?" 

"Nope. It was a total loss. The house and everything in it." 

The news hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn’t believe it. His wife and house were all gone. They had no place to stay, no possessions. Everything Gerald had worked so hard for was gone, it had all vanished... 

He wanted it all to be a bad dream...he wanted to wake up safely in his own bed and realize that it was all just a nightmare. Veronica couldn’t be gone...his home couldn’t be gone...

“Gerald, are you okay?” 

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realized that it was Arthur who had spoken. He didn’t answer, though. He was feeling too muddled and jumbled up to be translated into words. 

Arthur seemed as though he didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t speak either. A solemn silence fell upon them, and they all just sat for a while, thinking. 

Then Arthur stood up. 

“I...I’m really sorry you all have to go through this.” He said. “If you need anything at all, my family’s here for you. I have to go now, but just remember I’m only an owl away if you need anything.” 

Gerald knew that Arthur meant it. “Thanks, mate. That means a lot.” 

Arthur gave him a smile. “Anytime, Gerald.” And with that, he was gone. 

His mother, Jacob, and Annalee stayed, however. After a while, he asked a question that had been on his mind ever since he awoke. 

"What will happen with the children?" 

"Come again?" His mother asked. 

"I-I'm not in a fit state to care for them. With my leg and all. I have a lot of healing to do, both physically and mentally." 

"I can take them in. I'll care for them while you heal." His mother assured him. 

"Thank you so much, Mum." He said, genuinely glad that she had offered so quickly. 

They stayed a little longer before they had to go, leaving Gerald alone with his thoughts. 

He had never felt so grateful for them all. His mother for taking care of his children, Arthur for being such a good friend and coming to help so quickly. Things could've been very different if it hadn't been for them. 

And his kids...they were his life and soul. They were what kept him going when he faced hardships, knowing that at the end of the day he'd see them and he could put his problems aside for a while and spend time with them. 

Gerald knew that he had a rough road ahead. He had to heal, recoup from the attack, and come to terms with his wife's death. It could take a long time, and there was no doubt that it wouldn't be easy. 

But as long as he had his family and friends by his side, he knew he could do it. They would give him the support he would need to get through this. 

Things may never be the same, but he would pull through and persevere. He had to. 

For his family, his friends, and for most of all, his children, Jacob and Annalee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed the story. This story was originally published on Wattpad. 
> 
> This story is part of my short story collection. There are original stories in this collection that you can find if you go to @logolepsy-girl on Wattpad. 
> 
> Hope you’re all having a great day/night!


End file.
